fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture
Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture is a real game for the PC, created in Ren'py and developed by Exotoro. The game began development on January 1st, 2015. The first build was released on that day as well. On February 28, it was announced that the plot would be completed via text as opposed to full visual novel format. Although there is still a possibility it will be adapted to the format, it was simply too much to do at the moment. Builds Plot Many Fantendo characters find themselves in a new universe mysteriously. Leah Needleman quickly assumes control and Unten, along with other characters, have to fight back and find their way home. Episode 1: Creation The Creator is about to create a new universe when they are suddenly interrupted by Palutena. Palutena and the Creator bicker about the universe as the creator creates it. The Creator brings Unten into the universe, and later Leah Needlenam and Bowie. Unten, Leah, and Bowie talk for a bit before Palutena makes a grind rail to a school in the distance. Bowie and Leah investigate the school, where they find Koloro , X-Ray, and Miko Sho. As they exit the school, they name the planet Anubis, and Leah quickly turns on everyone, declaring everyone to bow to her feet. Episode 2: The War Begins Unten and Bowie hear bones snapping from a distance, and think that Leah Needlenam has gone crazy. They spot a gender-ambiguous person in the distance, who turns out to be Reese. After introductions, Reese can either go with them to the school or find it on their own. This begins the first Catalyst path. Go to the School with Unten and Bowie Unten, Reese, and Bowie head to the school but they find themselves under attack by Funky Forklift, who has been revealed to be the one playing funky music whenever there's a time cut. Suddenly, ScratchKat appears and takes out Funky Forklift, who swears revenge. ScratchKat then compares the situation to Marvel's Secret Wars, and the four arrive at the school where Leah Needlenam is waiting. Go Alone Reese goes alone and gets lost. As Reese attempts to get their surroundings, they hear a mysterious voice, revealed to be coming from Abaddon. Abaddon attempts to kill Reese, chasing Reese to the beach where Reese escapes via grind rail. Although Abaddon fails in killing Reese, they don't seem very disappointed about it. Reese then arrives at the school, where Leah Needlenam awaits. Episode 3: Queen Leah Unten and Leah agree to settle the mater with pong, which Reese plays against Leah. Although Leah gives out different dialogue for whether she wins or loose, Leah declares it doesn't matter either way, asking Reese if they would like to join her in taking over Anubis or team up in taking her down. Unten Path Reese refuses to help Leah, and goes with Unten and Bowie to a club that forms their hide out after Leah tells them that she has rigged the place with bombs. Leah Path Reese decides to join Leah and Leah scares off Unten and Bowie. Leah talks with Reese about the situation, revealing that Mika Sho and Koloro are at the school as well. Leah tells Reese to get some rest. Episode 4: The Water Park Unten Path The episode begins with Unten, Reese, Bowie figuring what to do with Leah. ScratchKat appears with 3.14, stating he found them near the club. He also states that they have found a water park which Leah plans to take over. They head to the water park and fight Leah's group with toy weapons found in the stores. As the fight goes on, Reese notices Abaddon/a strange figure watching him... Leah Path Reese wakes up and Leah tells him that they've recently found a water park. Leah intends to take it over. As they head to the water park, they come across Unten's group and begin to fight them. As the fight goes on, Reese notices Abaddon/a strange figure watching him... Episode 5: A Meeting The episode begins at a building located in space, where the Fan, White Goddess, Black God, and Vokkskar discuss the recent time tearing that seems to only get worse and worse. White Goddess asks if it's possible to tell if someone's making this happen, with the Fan only being able to respond no. Black God then wonders where the Enemy is. Episode 6: Double Trouble Reese chases after the figure, with Unten and Leah following behind. As they catch up with Abaddon, it's cloak covers the sky and Abaddon speaks in a speech. ---- I am free thanks to the destruction of time. Forwards, backwards, time flows. The universe is built on top of things that don't exist. Those foundations broken, fractured... Soon they will shatter. ---- Abaddon attacks Unten but Unten manages to flip Abaddon over and take off the hood, revealing a woman. Unten gasps as this is not Abaddon at all. The woman battles them but is knocked out during the fight, with the sky turning back to blue. As Unten grabs the woman, they notice another Abaddon coming towards them. Unten attempts to fight him, but Abaddon scratches his eye with a purple blade and then commands him to attack the group. Reese and Leah fight him off and knock him out of Abaddon's control. Leah manages to shock the purple blade out of his hand and Abaddon runs off, with Leah, Reese, and Unten (with the fake Abaddon on his shoulder) after him. Episode 7: From God's DNA They loose Abaddon, which neglects Unten and the others to head back to the school with the "fake Abaddon" conked out. Back at the school, Leah and Unten find that the "fake Abaddon" is waking up. The "fake Abaddon" explains that her name was Abba, and that she was exploring a planet called Percivus for any ancient artifacts. As luck would have it, she found a cave where she found Abaddon, who saw opportunity to use Abba as a mind-controlled puppet to free him, as he can't leave the cave but Abba can. Abba, under Abaddon's control, collected the Fan's DNA, as this was a key element in creating a "catalyst". Doing this would bend the time stream and allow Abaddon to escape. However, there was no way to create alternate timelines, as there were no paths to branch off. Reese grew up under "Abbadon"'s control until something happened to Percivus that began terraforming the planet. Later, Unten, Bowie, and Leah would appear along with the rest of the other characters. As Reese learns his origin, Unten and Bowie learn that the real Abaddon has been spotted toward a far edge of the planet that has yet to be terraformed, revealing that Percivus was in fact, terraformed over to make a second Earth of sorts. Palutena begins to wonder why the creator would create his own Earth, and then notices the creator in profile and gasps. Episode 8: KILL KILL KILL The creator is revealed to be no other than the Enemy, which triggers Palutena's memory. She recalls that she had been in this universe before, but something happened that somehow erased her memory and kept her out. The Enemy explains that Darktendoverse was becoming boring to him and lacked actual people, saying that he wanted the attention that The Fan, his brother got, as well as the attention that White Goddess and Black God get. Palutena then remembers that White Goddess was her sister, which somehow mysteriously vanished from her memory. She asks where the gods are, and the Enemy simply shrugs. Palutena then attacks the Enemy and knocks him out and heads out of the black void and onto the planet. She comes across the group, none of which remember her. She then asks where the Fan is, and Reese suddenly gets a revelation about where they are located. Palutena teleports the entire group to the tower in space where the meeting is. Palutena and the group smash into a window, where the deities are located and having donuts. Palutena then comes across her sister and pins her down, demanding to know what happened. White Goddess reveals that she used a Catalyst named Trip a couple of years ago to take her sister's spot in the pantheon, as well created more and more time-induced lies about herself and Black God. Nearly everything she's ever pretended to be was a lie and she has been writing out people to take their place, including Plumber and Palutena. The Fan and Vokkskar are shocked to learn that White Goddess is likely behind the fracture of time and space, but the Time Keeper looks at the fracture closer and reveals that is much, much, much older than they've been led to believe. Almost from the very start. Palutena attempts to kill White Goddess, but 3.14 restrains her as Black God leaves with White Goddess. Unten proceeds to tell The Fan everything he knows about Abaddon and the Enemy Earth, along with Palutena. The Fan quietly sits down and ponders, saying that he will talk with his brother soon. He sends the group back to Earth with the exception of Palutena. Episode E: Epilogue Unten and the others return home. Unten and Reese talk about the Fracture, with Reese believing to be the blame. Unten states that it is not, that while Reese's purpose was created to be a Catalyst, Reese doesn't need to be stuck that way. Unten then ponders Reese's gender, which Abba states is biologically male. Abba then states that they need to find Abaddon and stop the event that will soon proceed: the Shattering. In a post credits scene, Palutena knocks on the apartment that Strafe is located at and Strafe opens it, asking "Mother?" Characters Trivia Gallery FVN 0035.png FVN 0023.png FVN 0010.png Bowie asking the tough questions.png "Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture" directed by Exotoro